


Regina Mei

by amadwomanrambles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Arranged Marriage, Chivalry, Dark Magic, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Long-Term Relationship(s), Magic-Users, Nice Armitage Hux, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Recovery, Relationship(s), Romance, Royalty, Suspense, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 17,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadwomanrambles/pseuds/amadwomanrambles
Summary: Marriage between Kingdoms creates strong political bonds; even moreso when the betrothed develop true feelings for one another. The marriage between you and Prince Armitage Hux has been said to bring some of the strongest bonds between Chandrila and Arkanis.**Ongoing with daily updates!**
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Reader, Armitage Hux & You, Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	1. First Meeting

Being the only son to the current King of Arkanis had its advantages; meaning that once the King passed away he would be next in line for the throne. But that also meant that there was a lot on the young Prince’s shoulders like learning everything on how to be a good and just King; but nothing prepared Prince Armitage Hux for this. 

Marriage. 

Not like he had any say in the matter, anyway. King Brendol had every belief that he knew what was best for his son and for the Kingdom, so he chose Armitage’s wife cautiously. Most marriages were based on treaties that pacified whatever strife had gone between Kingdoms, others to strengthen the borders and military; and Brendol knew exactly where to turn. 

Chandrila was a Kingdom that held many influences throughout the country; known more for its politics than its military. The King of Chandrila had worked hard to bring peace and hoped to build stronger bonds with the lesser Kingdoms through marriage. You were the eldest daughter of his 5 children, and well versed in your Kingdom’s ideals. Your father had groomed you to be ready for marriage, and to be honest you were waiting for the moment when he chose your betrothed. The constant bickering from your teachers just made it worse to the point where you would rather be married and away from them than being stuck at home being told how to be a proper Queen and wife. 

“Straighten up, boy! Why did the Gods punish me with such a terrible son,” Brendol huffed as the carriage made its way towards Chandrila, “You are going to marry a powerful girl, and it will make Arkanis a far more powerful Kingdom! At least look like you’re pleased,”

Armitage rolled his eyes as he looked out towards the rolling hills; he would be rather doing anything else other than finding out what hag his father had chosen him to marry. To be honest, he would rather watch the Kingdom die out if that meant that his father had no hold on him anymore. 

It would take some hours before the carriage made it to the grand gates of Chandrila, Brendol was in awe. “Look my boy, this will be all yours as well when you marry the lovely Princess y/n,”

“I believe it’s the other way around,” Armitage murmured to himself as he looked up at the gates.

The lower town was busy with the usual market hustle and bustle, but it was plentiful…the opposite of what Arkanis’s was. The poor were not well taken care of under King Brendol’s rule and Armitage knew it; there were people suffering and his father was ignoring it so that he could make the rest of the kingdom look presentable. A man after his own gains, no matter who he has to step over.

Once he felt the carriage stop, Armitage stepped out to see the steps to the castle before him; guards lined up to guide them to the throne room. He drowned out his father’s incessant flattery by taking in everything about the supposed kingdom that he was going to marry from. His gaze moved from the guards to the interior of the throne room as they entered, then it stopped at the sight of the King and Queen with the rest of the royal family waiting for them.

You had been sitting at your father’s right hand side, your younger sister beside you and then your youngest brother after that. Your older brother was sitting at your mother’s left hand side with your youngest sister right after. The sight of the young prince made your heart all a flutter, and you haven’t even spoken to him yet.

“King Brendol, Prince Armitage. Welcome to Chandrila,” your father said as he gave a small nod.

The visitors bowed before the royalty, “Your majesties, it is an honor to be in your presence,” Brendol said.

“And I’m sure you’re eager to meet your betrothed. You may stand, my dear,” your mother said, bringing a hand to gesture to you to present yourself, “This is our eldest daughter, Princess y/n,”

Whatever qualms Armitage had about the entire arranged marriage disappeared as he saw you for the first time. Your hair had been put in loose ringlets with your ornate crown on your head. The [dress](https://66.media.tumblr.com/5de072475af943b8c15e3a94aec7bada/tumblr_oz13uv6Mz91sxuf0ao1_1280.jpg) you wore was burgundy with long sleeves with ornate trim along the sleeves and neckline along with a green velvet bodice. He was speechless as he took in everything about you.

You approached Armitage with a smile, bowing, “A pleasure, your highness,”

Armitage quickly got to his feet, “The pleasure is all mine, your highness,” he said as he took your hand and kissed it.


	2. Uninvited Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for the official announcement of your betrothal ... but it is interrupted by some uninvited guests.

The two months that King Brendol and Prince Armitage had spent in Chandrila felt like it went by so fast, and within that time he was beginning to fall in love with you. He had spent the days horseback riding with you, having picnics by the lake and evenings reading by the fireside getting to know you. He had been in awe with your intelligence and your personality and felt that his father underestimated everything about you. There couldn’t have been a better choice to be the next Queen of Arkanis.  **  
**

Tonight was a big event; it was the announcement of your engagement, and all the nobles from the Kingdom and neighboring Kingdoms had been invited. His entire life he had gone to banquets and other similar events, but why was Armitage nervous about this one?

The music was lively and the lighting warm and inviting as the guests took in to drink and dance but he wasn’t ready just yet to get into the crowd. Armitage watched from the shadows as you conversed with your ladies in waiting, laughing and enjoying yourself. You were a vision in a stunning blue [gown](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.etsystatic.com%2F6850893%2Fr%2Fil%2F671c73%2F539923196%2Fil_570xN.539923196_myu5.jpg&t=OWI2NzI2M2Y4MzBlZWRmNDIxNTBmNmUyNTdhMGNlZjczNWY5MDBhNyxVc2R5U2hBSA%3D%3D&b=t%3AAwZLBPYjTM5DrK8qO8GV0g&p=https%3A%2F%2Famadwomanrambles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F613547436302057472%2Fchapter-two-an-so-ive-got-things-brewing-in-my&m=1) with billowing sleeves and gold trim all along the sleeves, hem and neckline. 

He could see himself having a future with you as he watched from afar, beginning to daydream. Those daydreams were immediately interrupted when his father appeared beside him, “You are not allowed to mope about in the shadows, Armitage. Go! Join y/n,” Brendol said as he pushed his son further into the room.

He glared back at his father as he walked towards you, but it was turned into a smile once he was by your side. “Oh there you are! I was wondering where you were,” you said happily, linking your arm with his. “It was nothing, my dear. I was taking a little longer to get ready,” Armitage smiled down at you.

Goblet in hand, you watched as the other guests enjoyed themselves; you weren’t exactly ready to leave them all just yet, but with how kind Armitage was perhaps it wasn’t going to be so bad. You had wanted to invite Armitage to the next dance, but your father had requested the attention from everyone in the room.

“Thank you all for coming tonight, Queen Eleanara and I are so glad to have you with us for this special announcement. We had invited King Brendol from the neighboring Kingdom of Arkanis here because his son the Crowned Prince Armitage will be marrying our very own Princess y/n. We wish you both all the happiness in the world,” your father smiled as he raised his goblet in a toast. 

The other guests raised their cups, yours included. It was utter bliss, and you weren’t even married yet. You smiled up at Armitage; before you could drink from your cup all of the lamps and candles in the room blew out leaving the entire room in darkness. Terrified, you reached for your betrothed as your eyes scurried around the room to find out who it was that took all the candles. 

Heavy footsteps echoed in the room as a group of seven helmeted figures entered; each one of them in custom made armor. It was a horrifying feeling; who were they and why were they doing this on a night of shameless frivolity? You attempted to turn your gaze away from the group, but some indescribable force was preventing you from looking away. Armitage pulled out his sword and ushered you behind him so he could protect you from the intruders. 

The leader of the group removed his helmet to reveal the dark tousled hair underneath, a scar going down from the middle of his face to his right shoulder. A slight shiver went down your spine as you hid behind Hux’s shoulder; he looked mysterious … and dangerous. The man looked over from you to Armitage and smirked before turning his attention to your father, “King Stephyn, I am Kylo Ren and these are my Knights. And I’ve come to bless your Kingdom with my presence,” 


	3. A Hostage Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren is after something ... and he'll hold someone hostage to get it.

The presence of Kylo Ren and his Knights invoked fear within all of the guests in the hall. You remained behind Armitage, your hands resting on his shoulders. He made you feel safe, protected. The very thought of him being able to protect you brought hope for when you two were married.   


King Stephyn stood from his throne to approach the intruders, “What is it you want, Ren, that’s made it so important for you that you’ve barged in unannounced and uninvited,” 

Kylo grinned, “You have something of mine, Stephyn. A stone. My grandfather had entrusted it to you for safe-keeping. And I want it back,”

Your eyebrows furrowed; you couldn’t recall ever seeing a stone of any kind in the vaults underneath the castle, at least none that stood out as something mystical. In fact, you couldn’t even recall anything about a stone being put in Chandrila’s care in any of the scriptures in the library. So what was this man even talking about?

“I can assure you we have no such stone here,” your father exclaimed, “I would have recalled if my father had put away something for safe-keeping for your grandfather. We hardly ever make dealings with _**your kind**_ ,”

Armitage was confused … _your kind_? What was the King going on about?

What people knew of Kylo Ren was that he was part of a long line of Warlocks that had once wreaked havoc across the land, terrorizing small towns and making Kingdoms cower in fear. And now the new generation of Warlocks were on the prowl.

The corners of Kylo’s lips twitched slightly; he didn’t like being lied to like this. The King knew where the stone was, and he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He brought up a hand and with a slight movement your father fell to the floor in pain, causing the entire room to panic. You saw your older brother bring out his sword, the guards quickly moving to defend the King. It was a frenzy … and you had to do something to stop it. 

You rushed forward from behind Armitage to step in front of Kylo, “You let go of the King this instant!” you demanded. 

Armitage was frozen; he didn’t know how to react to your rash action. If the Warlock had a sword in his hand instead of using his magic then you could have gotten yourself hurt and he wouldn’t have forgiven himself for not doing anything to stop you.

Kylo smirked, an eyebrow raised as his chocolate hues observed your frame, “Ahh, I see. You’re King Stephyn’s eldest daughter,” he said as he lowered his hand. 

You didn’t tear your eyes away from Kylo, but you could hear that your father had regained his composure and got back to his feet with the help of the guards. As long as he’s no longer in pain…

Kylo brought a finger to your chin, lifting your gaze so that it was at his level. You were entranced as he drank you in, so much that you couldn’t move. Why … why couldn’t you move? “You’re a pretty little thing, aren’t you?” he said under his breath, “So brave of you to go to your father’s aid … or rather foolish?”

He turned you sharply to face your parents, which made the entire room immediately tense up once more. Armitage gripped his weapon; he was going to kill this man if he dared to hurt you.

“Let’s say we do a trade, yes?” Kylo grinned as his large hand wrapped around your neck, threatening to squeeze, “You have exactly one week to locate that stone, Stephyn. And when I get that stone … you can have your precious princess,”

Your eyes widened; there had to be something else that could be done that wouldn’t resort to you being taken away. Chandrila was a peaceful Kingdom, where there was hardly any strife and yet here was a Warlock and his ilk creating all kinds of trouble. “Bring the stone to the Grouhold ruins. Bring it on time, and I promise I won’t harm a single hair on her head,” Kylo said as his plump lips lightly brushed your h/c hair, making you shiver. 

Hux’s blood began to boil even more as he watched you in distress, but he knew that he couldn’t do anything against someone as powerful as a Warlock. He looked over at your father and saw him give a small nod, “One week … Ren,” 

And with that the Knights, Kylo, and their hostage disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.


	4. Punishment for a Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren doesn't like it when you make an attempt to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have reached the chapter of non-con. I made Kylo Ren a true monster in this chapter, and I don't mind it in my personal opinion. This is the only chapter that will have these themes, so if you are uncomfortable reading it then you can skip it <3.

When the black smoke cleared and you opened your eyes, you were no longer in the banquet hall but in what appeared to be ruins. Kylo let go of your neck and you fell on your hands and knees on the ground, coughing. 

“Hmph, one week...I think I have an idea of what to do with you until then,” Kylo said as he crossed his arms. 

You didn’t want to stay there to find out what that was. All that was on your mind was the worried look Armitage gave you when he saw you in peril. Without thinking, you got to your feet and made an attempt to flee at the nearest exit.

The Knights were quick to react, moving to prevent you from leaving and before you knew it you were being pinned to the ground. Kylo shook his head and signaled the Knights to turn you around to face him, “Foolish girl. You thought you could get away that easily?” he chuckled, “I should have you punished, and with one word I could have my men defile you one at a time until your cunt bled. But I prefer to be the first one to take a Princess to bed,”

Your eyes widened; was he serious? What happened to what he had said earlier about promising to not harm you? Was that just empty words? 

Before you knew it you were being dragged away to Kylo’s quarters, put onto the bed with a single chain bound to your left ankle. You were afraid of what was going to happen next, bringing your knees to your chest.

After a few moments Kylo entered, his armor removed leaving him only in his black cotton tunic and trousers. He smirked as he began to take off his gloves, setting them on the dresser, “Fucking you senseless will bring me great pleasure. I’m sure your betrothed won’t mind that I deflowered you before the wedding day,”

You moved further back on the bed, your back hitting the headboard. There was nowhere for you to go now; you had to face your attacker. “Please, have mercy. I’ve learned my lesson. I will not attempt to run away….Please!”

Approaching the bed, he knelt on the mattress as he reached forward and grabbed one of your ankles, “Hmm, I like it when you beg. I’ll like it better when you scream,” 

With one quick tug you were pulled down to lie flat on the bed, his hands moving quick to undress you. The sound of fabric ripping filled your ears, your body shivering as the cold air hit your naked form. Keeping your legs closed, you attempted to deny him but that only made him more angry. Raising a hand, Kylo backhanded you in the face making you cry out in pain.

“I like it when they fight. You Princesses are my favorite to break in,”

He spread open your legs and immediately shoved in two digits into your slit, pumping quickly. You bite your lower lip to prevent any sound from escaping as it would give him the upper hand. But that didn’t matter since your body was starting to get even more wet as he continued to finger you. “Your body betrays you, Princess. There’s no denying you’re enjoying this. Just scream for me like the fucking slut you are,”

You let out a whimper, closing your eyes as tears began to stream down your face. Thinking about anything else could keep you distracted while you were being defiled, but something was blocking you from turning your attention away. Kylo removed his fingers to begin undoing his trousers, “I wouldn’t want you thinking about anything else other than my cock inside of you. May I remind you … I am a Warlock,”

Without warning his throbbing erection entered you with such force that you let out an ear piercing scream; it was music to his ears. He didn’t leave a chance for you to adjust to his size as he began to pump into you at a rapid pace. The feeling was excruciating; as if you were being physically torn apart. Your hands gripped onto the bed as you tried to bear through pain, but it wasn’t enough.

He growled like a feral animal as he kept to his pace, placing one hand on your breast to grip on it tightly. His chocolate hues remained on your e/c orbs, “Ooh, I can feel you tighten. Are you going to cum for me, Princess? Cum on this cock, slut,”

It felt like a tidal wave through your core as you came, coating his cock in your juices. Kylo let out a guttural groan as he reached his release, spilling his seed deep into you. You looked up at the ceiling as another tear rolled down your face. 

Kylo propped himself up and pulled up his trousers, “One week … I think I’m going to enjoy you as much as I can before I give you back,” he grinned before leaving you to lock you in the room. 

You were emotionless as you processed what just happened; how could you face Armitage now that you were a broken woman?


	5. A Prince's Impatience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage is impatient and wants to have you back, but the King doesn't plan on giving Kylo Ren what he wants.

Back in Chandrila, Armitage was worried beyond belief. It was the first time in his entire life that fell in love, and they were taken right from under him. The thoughts of what that Warlock would be doing to you were all that filled his head, and he needed to get you back.   


“Boy, get your head out of the clouds and down here!” King Brendol said, snapping his fingers in front of Armitage’s face to break his concentration. Hux murmured an apology under his breath as he straightened up in his chair.

It had been a few days since you were taken hostage, and since then the King had been in council with his advisors. They were talking when they could be taking action, and that angered Armitage more than anything.

He stood up quickly, “Your Majesty, why can’t you just give these Warlocks what they’re asking for? The longer we stay here talking the more those barbarians have y/n!” Armitage exasperated.

Everyone in the room looked back at him, causing him to go red in the face. It was embarrassing to express such concern for someone but he had his reasons; you were going to be his wife and the future Queen of Arkanis. He was about to sit back down when King Stephyn brought his hand up, “I understand you are upset, we all are. She is our Princess, and we would like her back safely as well. But we cannot give these people what they want, that stone is dangerous,”

Armitage was taken aback. Didn’t Stephyn say that they didn’t have it? Why is he saying that they shouldn’t give it to the Warlocks? “You had the stone all this time, and you didn’t want to give it to them? At what cost? You allowed y/n to be taken away when this could have all been avoided,”

“Because, my boy, the stone that is in our possession when in the wrong hands has the ability to make eternal darkness all over the land. Kylo Ren’s Grandfather was one of the last of his kind in a long line of powerful Druids before they fell to the darkness. So you understand that if we do give this to Kylo Ren would mean the end of all that we’ve built,” Stephyn explained.

That wasn’t good. Then what were they talking about this whole time? “So what are you planning then? Because we only have a few days remaining and it takes a day’s ride to get to the Grouhold ruins,”

One of the King’s advisors stood up; he was much older than Armitage and snobby in stature. Ever since he arrived in Chandrila Armitage had a general disdain towards Enric Pryde, and with good reason. “We are going to give them a fake with enough magic to make them believe it’s the real thing,” Pryde said, straightening his gloves. 

Armitage remained quiet; he couldn’t bring himself to continue arguing with them without getting more angry. Instead he bowed his head and excused himself from the small council room to take a walk out in the gardens to clear his head. 

The gardens had been a place of solitude for him in the past few days, sparking memories of when he had spent time with you in the past two months. It was where you shared your first kiss, making Armitage blush redder than a tomato. He would do anything to have you in his arms again, to steal more kisses in the garden. 

The whole politics of the situation was stalling the entire rescue effort, and if speeding up the process meant that he would go on his own to save you then he would do it.


	6. Dressing a Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Exchange, and Kylo would like to have you dressed for the occasion.

The days that followed that first night were filled with excruciating pain. Kylo hardly left any time for you to recover from every time he had you, leaving you in marks. Even with all the abuse, he had made sure that you were still fed at times. Your food consisted of bread and what tasted like beef but could have been a different animal altogether. Marks covered your s/c skin from his mouth and nails, some still healing and the fresh ones bleeding slowly. **  
**

Your fingers began to move as you opened your eyes, looking around. There was no change in the scenery as you were still in Kylo Ren’s Quarters. Kylo was asleep next to you, his arm resting across your waist. Seeing him lying next to you made her stomach churn; Armitage was supposed to be the one next to you, not this monster. 

The slightest movement caused Ren to stir, his arm pulling you closer to him. You wanted to push him away, but you couldn’t fight his strength. Before you knew it, your e/c hues were met with his chocolate ones. “I would love to have one more round with you, but today is the day,” he said, grinning slightly, “I get to return you to your fiance,”

You frowned; you didn’t want Armitage to see you like this. 

“And don’t worry, I’m not a barbarian. You’ll at least be fully clothed,” Kylo said as he pushed himself off the bed, walking over to the closet to get himself dressed. You lay on the bed staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out how she would be able to tell Armitage what happened to her without sobbing. 

When you opened your eyes you saw a blue linen [dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farmstreet.com%2Fpictures%2Fsocial%2FDSC_0037.jpg%3F1286468436&t=YWY0NDUwNjIwNjA4NDc1ZmMxNDgyNjFhY2FkODdmNDY3ZDk2NzNkMyw1aTBwQktCbw%3D%3D&b=t%3AAwZLBPYjTM5DrK8qO8GV0g&p=https%3A%2F%2Famadwomanrambles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F613907738643382272%2Fchapter-six-an-this-is-a-shorter-chapter-than&m=1) with basic trim along the cuffs of the sleeve and the hem. You were surprised that these men even had something as feminine as a dress in their storage, but it was better than nothing. Carefully slipping the fabric over you, you began to get dressed; wincing as the rough fabric grazed what remaining scars and bruises that were healing. 

Once you were ready Kylo opened the door to his chambers so that the Knights could enter, bringing in a rope to tie your hands behind your back. Kylo stopped in front of you, holding your chin up so that you looked up at him, “I enjoyed it while it lasted, Princess. I know you did too,” he smirked. You wanted to spit in his face so bad, but you had to keep your composure. Any defiance and he would find a way to humiliate you even more during the exchange for the stone. 

After he let go of your chin Kylo led the group to the grounds outside the ruins where the ambassadors for Chandrila along with Armitage were waiting for them. You smiled when your eyes met, avoiding the fact that you had bruises and cuts around your face. You prayed that he couldn’t see the marks, as it would just make things worse.

This exchange wasn’t going to be pretty … hopefully it would go as quickly and smoothly as you imagined.


	7. The Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Princess for a Stone ... and some information that makes a Prince's blood boil

Once Kylo and the Knights of Ren were in view, the Chandrila travelling party moved forward towards them. Once Armitage could see you, he immediately smiled. From afar he could tell that you were okay, but the way you were walking with a slight limp made him start to believe otherwise. And the closer he got to you the more he could see that you weren’t okay. 

He needed answers. 

“Welcome, Ambassadors. Your highness,” Kylo exclaimed, bringing his arms out in welcome. You walked up not far behind him, surrounded by the Knights. Turning to you, he brought out a hand and guided you to him so that you were standing next to him; Armitage tensed up.

“I have your Princess, as promised,” he said, resting his hand at your back, “I take it you found the stone?”

The Ambassador stepped forward with a velvet pouch which contained the stone. Armitage as well as the rest of the Chandrila travelling party knew that the stone that they were going to give them was fake. They had reached out to some hermit of a wizard to imitate the magic that was in the original stone in hopes that it would deceive Kylo Ren. 

Ren was quick to grab the stone, shoving you in the process. Armitage rushed forward to catch you, cradling you in his arms. It was then when he realized what had happened as he saw your cuts and bruises from your face and down your neck. He looked up at Kylo, fuming, “What did you do to her?” he demanded.

A smug grin grew on the Warlock’s face as he held the velvet pouch close to him, “She was a delight, honestly. A true bed warmer. It’s a shame to return her … I would have loved to keep her as my slave,” 

Horror filled Hux’s face as he looked down at you, your face full of distraught and pain. The horror changed to outrage as he processed what had just happened; he carefully gave you to the guard next to him before unsheathing his sword. “You hurt her,” Armitage sneered, “I will killed you with my bare hands,”

You watched the scene with worry as the Knights were quick to move to an offensive stance as they saw the Prince take his weapon out and threaten to kill the Warlock. 

The surrounding parties backed away as they made room for the two men to battle. The guard that held onto you started to take you towards the carriage, but you yanked forward slightly motioning that you wanted to remain there to watch the fight. You were worried for Armitage, as it would be a difficult fight for the Prince as he was fighting with someone that was far more powerful. 

Ren laughed, “You’re foolish, but I’ll let you humor me,” he said as he took out his long sword, “Fight me for your beloved,”


	8. The Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince fights for your honor

Worried for Armitage, you clutched onto the guard that held you up as you watched the scene before you; your Prince and your Abuser at odds as their broadswords glimmered in the sunlight. Kylo’s smirk burned into your brain as he did a few spins of his blade before taking an offensive stance. **  
**

Only one man was going to get out of this fight alive, and you prayed that it was your Prince. 

Armitage made no hesitation as he made the first move, lunging forward towards Ren. He dipped and weaved right as he was about to reach him and slashed downwards with the sword. Kylo parried with one of his gauntlets and the blade clashed against the metal that had been strapped to his arms with a shriek that sent sparks flying into the air. 

The strikes continued at different angles as the two men went at a fastened pace, kicking up the dust at their feet causing a cloud surrounding them. 

Armitage attempted another strike at Ren, but he had sidestepped to the right and the blade passed just a hairs’ breath from his face. Quickly, before Hux could respond with a follow-up, Kylo swiftly punched him in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of the Prince. 

You let out a gasp, your hands covering your face. 

Armitage stepped back quickly to gain his composure, gasping for air as he attempted to catch his breath. He was still filled with rage as he picked up his blade and went for another attack, slashing quickly at the Warlock. Ren blocked with one swift stroke, their blades now entangled with their faces but inches apart from one another. 

“Would you like me to tell you how y/n was?” Kylo boasted, “She had a sweet, tight cunt when I took her. Practically screaming for me,”

That was the last straw.

Armitage pushed against the blades, sending him backwards. He was going to kill this man, that was for certain. 

Raising his sword, Hux readied himself for another strike. Ren prepared himself to block, but was sent to the ground as Armitage faked the strike and did a leg sweep. He let out a gasp as the air was knocked out of him, seeing the Prince standing above him with his blade ready to fall.

“I would rather have you be torn apart by my dogs, but you don’t deserve another breath after what you’ve done to her,” Armitage said, sneering, “Die, you son of a bitch,”

And with that, the blade plunged through Ren’s chest.


	9. A Prince's Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage knows what you experienced will take a while to recover, and he's willing to wait

It felt like a weight had been lifted off of your shoulders as you saw Kylo Ren’s dead body on the ground. You saw your Armitage standing above him, sweat glistening in the sunlight; he was your savior. 

The remaining Knights of Ren scrambled and dispersed into the ruins; without their leader there for guidance they were nothing more than mere fools. They were no longer a threat.

Hux sheathed his sword and returned to the travelling party; his thoughts only on you. The guard that held you stepped away so that the Prince could take his place, placing his hands in yours, “I know you couldn’t possibly be okay after all of this … but are you alright?” he asked, his voice soft and gentle.

You gave him a small smile, “I’m doing better now that you’re here,”

He smiled, giving a small nod. He was relieved to have you back in his arms again, but he knew that it wasn’t going to be the same. It would take some time before you could recover from such a traumatic event; so as much as it pained the Prince, he would have to postpone the wedding until you were well enough.

Holding you gently like you were a wounded bird, Armitage guided you to the carriage. Each step was slow as you were still trying to adjust with your weakened state. Once you were inside and seated, Armitage took a seat beside you. You felt safer being back in his embrace, his kind and gentle touch drastically different from Ren’s; rough and demanding. 

The carriage nudged slightly, signaling that the travelling party was making its way back to Chandrila. You rested your head on Hux’s shoulder, closing your eyes. You were safe again.

The ride back to Chandrila was long and quiet, Armitage giving you your time to recover and you finally having time to rest. There was going to be more than enough time to talk about what had happened when you were safe in your own home. He was respectful and did not touch you, even though he wanted so much to reach for you and slowly caress the back of your hand. 

He wanted to hold you close, kiss you softly and say that everything was going to be alright. There was going to be enough time for him to do that, he just had to be patient.

And for you, he would wait forever.


	10. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage waits for news on your status once you are back home

Once you were back in Chandrila, you were immediately brought to your chambers to be seen by the court physician. All visitors were permitted to wait outside until the Physician deemed it okay for you to receive them. After a traumatic event like yours, you needed to be examined. **  
**

They needed to make sure that you weren’t with child.

Armitage paced back and forth in front of your doors, fingers lightly fidgeting with his ring. He prayed to the Gods that you weren’t pregnant; the child would be a constant reminder of how Ren had hurt you and would spark anger every time he thought about that. He remembered the conversation he had with his father about suggesting to break the engagement due to your purity being tainted, but Armitage wouldn’t hear anything further about it. 

He loved you, purity be damned. He will make you his Queen regardless.

Some time had passed, and the sound of the door opening made the Prince jump. The Court Physician exited your chambers, holding his exam bag in one hand and closing the door behind him with the other. The King and Queen sat forward, nervous with anticipation. “Well?” they asked.

“The Princess is not with child,”

A large sigh of relief filled the air. There would be no remnant of that Warlock’s treachery that would haunt you wherever you went.

“However, the event may have lasting effects,” the Physician said, straightening his tunic, “So please be patient with her, the slightest touch may cause her to believe you are her attacker,”

This made Hux’s heart sink. He ached to cradle you, to inhale your scent and tell you that everything would be okay. But he was worried that he would remind you of him … Kylo Ren. And that’s the last thing he would want.

“All of her exterior injuries will heal in time. I suggest she take a stroll through the grounds on occasion, it seems she had been in bed for so long that her legs had grown weak,” the Physician nodded before walking away, “You may see her now, but please be patient with her. She is barely aware that she is back Home,”

Armitage was quick to be the first to step into your chambers, slowly opening the door so he could pop his head inside. You were sitting in bed, the sunlight caressing your s/c skin; had he known any better he would have thought you to be an Angel instead of a Princess. Oh how he wanted to rush to your side and comfort you but he didn’t want to scare you.

“…Armitage,” you said with a soft smile, your eyes slightly puffy from the crying. 

He smiled back as he walked over to take a seat at the chair beside your bed, “How are you?”

You looked down at your calloused hands, “Good, I guess? At least, that’s what I was told,” 

He gave a small nod, “I worried about you every day since you were taken. I wanted to defy the council and save you by myself if I could. But Ren …”

The mention of his name made you start to cry; he wanted to stab himself in the foot for even saying it. “He … he wouldn’t stop. He wouldn’t give me time to breathe, even. He said he wanted me to be broken in … like some mare!” you said as you choked on your tears. Armitage clenched his fist; if he hadn’t killed that bastard, he would have tortured him until he was but a skeleton.

“I’m so sorry, y/n … I wish there was something I could do to ease your pain,”

A small smile formed as you brought your handkerchief to wipe your tears, “I don’t want you to leave me, Armitage. Please say you won’t,”

“Not even Death himself could take me away from you,”


	11. The Gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are slowly recovering, enough to allow one chaste kiss.

The first few months of recovery were slow, Armitage taking all the patience he had to work with you. Every day he took you out to walk in the gardens, first just walking alongside you then slowly you allowed him to wrap an arm around you to hold you up. He felt so warm beside you as you rested your head against his shoulder, one of your hands in his. 

“How are you feeling today, my dear?” Hux asked, his thumb lightly caressing your side.

It had been so long since he last held you, and when you were able to take in his touch again he was ecstatic. He had been so respectful of your boundaries and your feelings that you were grateful to have him as your betrothed. His patience was astounding, and if this was a test of the strength of your relationship you had passed with flying colors. 

“You ask me that every day,” you gave a chuckle, smiling up at him, “I’m still okay, nothing has really changed since the last time you asked,”

Armitage blushed slightly, smiling down. He was just so anxious hoping that you wouldn’t have a nightmare or a traumatic flashback. There had been nights where he had to be there to cradle you and rock you back to sleep after waking to the vision of Ren coming back and taking you again. “I–I know, I am just worried for you that’s all,”

You rested your head on his shoulder once more, “And I appreciate it very much,” you said with a small sigh, closing your eyes. You wanted to take in this scene with your senses; the sweet scent of the surrounding flowers, the warm rays of the sun on your skin, the sound of Armitage’s steady heartbeat. Armitage placed his chin on top of your head, his hand moving from your waist to comb his fingers through your hair. 

It brought you solace, and you wanted to remember every bit of it so you could think back on it when you were in distress.

After a few moments of silence Armitage pulled away to look at you, “…May I kiss you, y/n?”

It was an innocent question, and you appreciated his cautiousness. It had felt like forever since you last kissed him, and in truth your lips ached to meet with his again. You gave a small smile and a nod; you were ready for that tiny bit of intimacy again.

Hearing your consent made his heart a flutter; all he had wanted was for you to let him in again. Leaning in, Armitage lightly planted his lips against yours; soft and gentle. You melted into the kiss, moving forward to close what space was between you both. There was no one else in the entire world than the two of you in that very moment. 

Everything was made right again.


	12. Horseback Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage accompanies you on a ride down to the town to meet with the children

Once you were back to your full strength you were ready to get back to horseback riding. Though your father was opposed to the idea, Armitage reassured the King that she would be safe with him. Even with that your father insisted that at least one or two guards accompany you to give him a piece of mind. **  
**

The gardens were one of your favorite spots in the castle, but there was nothing compared to having a ride through the kingdom in the fresh air. It was the time when you would get to know the people and spend time with the children. The time you spent recovering made you think about how they were doing in your absence, hoping that they didn’t think that you had abandoned them.

You entered the stables with your riding dress on, adjusting your gloves. Armitage had already mounted his horse, watching you enter with the two guards following not too far away. 

“Beautiful, as always,” he commented. 

A light blush shone across your features as you smiled, gripping onto the saddle to mount your horse. “Armitage, you spoil me with your flattery,” you chuckled.

“I spoil you because you deserve it,” he said as he tugged at the reigns, starting at a trot, “You deserve the world if I could give it to you,”

It was a miracle that you were bestowed such a lucky match. Any other Princess would have ached to have such a devoted spouse. Armitage was hopelessly devoted to you, as you were to him.

The light breeze started to shift his ginger hair as they rode down to the lower part of the kingdom, waving at the villagers as they greeted them. You smiled and waved at them as they welcomed you back, their happiness giving you warmth. It would be a sad day when you leave them to marry Armitage, but you had hoped that there would be times when you would visit them and see their smiles again.

Once you had gotten to a small courtyard you dismounted and gave the reigns of your horse to one of the guards. Armitage followed suit and watched as you welcomed the children that approached into your arms.

“Princess! Princess! We missed you!” one of them exclaimed.

“What happened? Please tell us what happened, Princess!”

You smiled, “Well … a mean, scary man stole me away,” you started, the children gasped. “He hurt me, he wanted something the King had and wasn’t going to give me back unless he got it. But I was saved … by my Prince,” you looked up at Armitage and smiled, the children looked up as well.

“You’re the Prince?”

“Are you y/n’s Knight in Shining Armor??”

“You saved the Princess from the bad man!”

One of the children ran up to Armitage, arms up signaling they wanted to be carried. He couldn’t help but oblige, lifting them up, “Are you going to marry Princess y/n?” they asked.

Armitage smiled, “Yes, yes I am,” he nodded.

The other children cheered, one of them jumping into your arms and giving you a small kiss on your cheek. You chuckled and gave Hux a wide smile; these children gave you life, a different side of you that he had never seen. And it made him think about what the future would hold for them with children of their own.

He would be a good father, far better than his own.


	13. The Joust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jousting Tournament is held in your honor, but a Knight's advances makes Armitage jealous.

Once you felt fully recovered (but in truth you couldn’t truly feel like that, but enough to appear back to normal), your father the King insisted on holding a jousting tournament to celebrate. You really didn’t want him to make all the fuss, but Armitage thought it was good to bring up the spirits of the rest of the townspeople.   


So after you agreed, invitations were sent to the Knights from all the neighboring Kingdoms to bring them to Chandrila for the jousting tournament and not too long after they had arrived it began.

The tournament was a two day affair with a banquet on the first night so it was quite an extravaganza. The Knights had set up their camps just within the Kingdom walls and took their time before the competition to train and ready their horses. 

You sat beside Armitage in the Royal box as your parents sat above you, applauding over the recent winner of the round. There were so many people there, and you didn’t think that so many people would come for the tournament. 

There was pride in all the Knights that were competing, and none so other like the one that was approaching you, “Your highness, it would be my pleasure to wear your colors,” he said with a flashy smile.

It was Sir Poe Dameron. 

The last time you had seen this particular Knight was before the announcement of your betrothal, and he had a way of sweeping you off your feet. And if he knew any better, he would know to not flirt with you in front of your husband-to-be.

Smiling, you stood up and took out a small blue silk handkerchief from your pocket and tied it at the end of his jousting lance. Armitage watched with a clenched fist as Poe gave you a wink and a playful look before riding back to his starting position. He shouldn’t be jealous since he knew that you were devoted to him, but it still annoyed him that there were others that would try to flirt with you. 

Once Poe was at his starting position he put on his helmet and tugged on the reigns, galloping towards the other Knight. You gripped onto your armrests in anticipation as you watched the lances shatter, the other Knight hitting the ground and Poe still on his horse. The crowds roared in applause, throwing confetti and waving flags. Poe received a rose from one of the vendors in the crowd and rode up to the Royal box where he brought it up to you. 

“For you, your highness,” he smiled, “As a thank you for your luck, as always,”

You blushed slightly as you stood back up to take the flower from the Knight in one hand, then bringing out the other for him to kiss the back of your hand. Poe took his gloved hand to bring your hand to his lips, his scruff brushing against your skin. Once he let go he gave you a respectful bow of his head and returned to the stables to allow the next Knight to set themselves up for the next round. 

Armitage eyed the Knight as he rode off, looking back at you as you took your seat again to spectate. He reached over and took your hand and smiled, his thumb brushing over the back of your hand. You smiled in return as you placed the rose in your lap before turning your attention back to the jousting. 

It was going to be some time before the banquet, and Armitage was dreading having to deal with these egotistical Knights around you. He was going to rub it in their faces that they had no chance with you, and he knew exactly how to do it.


	14. The Jousting Banquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage doesn't like it when other people like to play with his things

The Banquet was only moments away and you were still getting ready. Your ladies in waiting helped you into a black gown with red sleeves, a black pearl choker adorning your neck. It had been some time since you had attended something similar to this, and that was back when you were kidnapped by Kylo Ren. Hopefully no one interrupts the festivities this time; it would be nice to have something go right without a hitch just once. 

Meanwhile in his quarters, Armitage was getting himself dressed in a black ornate tunic that would match yours along with a cape. He rarely ever wore his crown, but he had a reason to this time; he was going to show those Knights that they had no chance with a Princess like you. Once he put on his gloves he was ready, and exited his chambers to enter the banquet. 

The festivities had started early as the Prince entered the hall, seeing the Knights and other attendees taken to drink. He rolled his eyes as he saw Poe Dameron already there beside you, goblet in hand. 

“It’s been a while since we last talked, hasn’t it?” Poe asked, playing with a little fringe from your dress.

“If you mean back at the tournament, then no it wasn’t a while,” you laughed lightly, taking another drink from your goblet. 

“You remember … I know you do,” he smirked, “When I won the last tournament, you gave me a little kiss as part of my prize. I’m looking forward to another when I win this one,”

You were blushing like mad; it was so long when that happened that it was all starting to come back to you now. Things were different now, though. “I don’t think that’s something I can promise to give you,” you shook your head.

“And why is that?” Poe said softly, bringing his face a little too close than you would like. He was such a ladies’ man, and he couldn’t help but gravitate towards you. 

“That’s because she is betrothed,” a stern voice stopped the Knight’s advances in their tracks, making him step back.

You looked to your side and saw that Armitage had joined you, a gloved hand resting at your back. Poe’s jaw clenched, appearing defeated at his advances. “Sir Dameron, this is my fiancee Prince Armitage Hux. Sir Dameron has been the jousting champion for the past couple of years,” you said, linking your arms with Armitage. 

Hux didn’t need reassurance that you were true to him, he just needed to show this Knight his place. Poe gave a small bow, “My apologies, your highnesses, I didn’t know that you were already taken,” he said with a hint of embarrassment on his cheeks.

“I’m sure you were well aware, you just didn’t care,” Armitage commented, “You Knights think you can get away with just about anything nowadays. That isn’t how the World works, at least for you. Go on and find some wench to seduce, Princess y/n doesn’t need any of your disgusting flirtations,”

You smiled at Poe, remaining silent. There was nothing more you could say that Armitage hadn’t already pointed out, you were just too kind to speak so frankly. With another bow, Poe dismissed himself and walked off slightly annoyed. “You didn’t have to be so blunt about it, darling. It was only shameless flirting,” you said, placing a hand on Hux’s arm.

Armitage pursed his lips, “It didn’t look like it to me, with how close he was,” he huffed.

Moving to stand on your tiptoes, you kissed his cheek making him blush, “You are sweet, Armitage. I appreciate you being protective over me,” you smiled.

He smiled, bringing your hand up to his lips so he could kiss the back of your hand softly, “I’ll protect you from all these men tonight, I won’t leave your side,”

“You will see no complaints from me, my Prince,”


	15. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three words, eight letters. Armitage finds out the truth.

Once the Jousting Tournament was finished it was time to start planning for the wedding. Most of the planning was meant for your father in regards to the guests, but as far as your dress you wanted to make sure that it was perfect. The tailor had arrived that morning to get your measurements and brought fabric samples of what your dress was going to look like.

You were in your chambers standing on a stool with your arms out so the tailor could take your measurements when Armitage stepped inside. The sunlight hit you in a certain way that made you angelic, and he just wanted to stand there looking at you. One of the ladies in waiting saw Armitage standing in the doorway and was going to announce his arrival but he brought a finger to his mouth to signal to keep quiet; he would rather be there to admire you in silence.

“So your highness, are you excited for your wedding day?” the tailor asked as they took measurements.

Armitage wasn’t expecting the tailor to ask such questions which made him freeze for a moment wondering what you were going to say.

“Of course I am, we’ve been through so much to not get married now,” you said, looking forward not noticing that Armitage was in the room.

“But will you be intimate with him? There are some that cannot be intimate with their spouse after a traumatic event like that …, I mean, if that’s not too bold of me to say,”

You turned your head to look at the tailor, eyebrows furrowed, “That is too bold, Hepatia,”

The tailor bowed and stepped away slightly, murmuring apologies. A little smirk formed on Hux’s face as he saw your little outburst, it was rare when you were upset or offended and he was glad he was there to witness one of them.

“I know my place in this marriage, Hepatia. I will bear children for Armitage. Not just for a strong royal line, but because I love him,” you said, looking out the window, “My body won’t forget the trauma that’s happened, but I know that Armitage wouldn’t hurt me like that. That’s what makes him different from Ren,”

That was the first time he had heard you say those words … _I love him_. It had been unspoken for so long that one would believe it didn’t need to be to believe that their love was real. But it still felt good to hear it with his own ears, knowing that there would be no second thoughts with the wedding.

When the tailor was finished with the measurements she bowed her head and gathered her things, “I will leave you and your fiance alone, I suppose,” she said, “I will be back in a week for the first dress fitting,”

“Wait, wha–” you turned to see that Armitage had been there the whole time, “Did–did you hear all of that?”

Hux walked up to you, bringing a hand out to help you down from the step stool, “I did … all of it,” he smiled, “Say those words again … so I know it wasn’t a dream,” 

You smiled as you too his hands in yours, bringing your cheek to brush against the back of his hands, 

“I love you, Armitage,”


	16. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage thinks about how you would live in Arkanis while you play with your siblings.

It had been a couple weeks since your first fitting of your wedding dress, and you were getting even more excited for the big day. Had Ren not interrupt the party, they would have been married already. But it was only going to be another week until the wedding, which was better than not having a wedding at all.

You were in the castle courtyard playing a simple game of tag with your younger siblings. The age gap between you and your siblings were by a couple years and your elder brother was a year older. It made growing up with them become closer, and all the more protective over them. 

Picking up your skirts you laughed as you tried to avoid your younger brother, turning on your heel to divert into a different direction. The laughter echoed against the cobblestones as the guards watched the royalty play, getting Armitage’s attention from the reading he had been doing in the library. He closed his book to look out the window to see you there, making him smile. 

Your braids that were one pinned up against your head were starting to unravel, the ribbons on your gown flowing as you were running around the courtyard. He wondered if you were going to be okay in Arkanis once you were married; you would be away from your family and not be able to spend time like this for a while. Armitage didn’t have any siblings for her to get to know, only his insufferable father and his terrible stepmother. 

He was worried that they would try to scare you away.

You were so kind and full of life, the total opposite of his family. Had he known who his real mother was, he would have wanted to introduce her to you. He knew that he was illegitimate, and being the only living child of Brendol Hux he had to be legitimized by decree so that he could take the throne when his father died or stepped down. It would be better if his father just died, in his opinion. The world would be much better without him.

Armitage shook his thoughts of his family out of his head as he looked back into the courtyard. You were chasing your youngest sister before you caught her in your arms; your sister laughing and flailing her arms. You swung her around, laughing yourself as you chanted that you had caught her. 

Hux smiled as he saw you happy, thinking to himself if he was going to be able to make you that happy as well. But he reminded himself that you would reassure him that he would always keep you happy, which made him content.

After watching the game a few moments more, Armitage returned the book he was reading to its original spot before exiting the Library to go out to the courtyard. He smiled as he watched the game, arms crossed over his chest; his appearance distracted you, causing your youngest brother to collide into you.

Laughter filled the courtyard once more as you helped your brother back up, telling him that you were going to take a little break. The rest of your siblings continued to play as you picked up your skirts to go up the steps to meet with Armitage, smiling. 

“Oh please, don’t stop playing on my account,” Hux said, chuckling, “It looks like you’re having a lot of fun,”

You laughed, “I’m getting too old for that game, I don’t think I could run that fast anymore. They have so much more energy than me,” you said as you tried to pin your braid back up on your head.

Armitage reached forward and pushed away some hair out of your face, making you blush. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he said softly, smiling.

You blushed even more, pinning more of your hair back up, “And I didn’t think you could flatter me anymore than you already have,” 

“It’s not flattery if it’s true,” he said, an eyebrow raised before bringing his arm out for you to take.

Smiling wide, you took his arm and picked up your skirts as he escorted you into the castle.

It was going to be the Wedding of the Century.


	17. Before the Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage breaks tradition and sees you before the ceremony

It was time. The big day had finally arrived.

The entire castle was busy getting the last touches ready for the guests to arrive in the Great Hall where the ceremony was to take place. For tradition’s sake you and Armitage were getting ready for the wedding in separate rooms with the rest of your parties. Hux believed tradition be damned in this instance, since the whole point of the bride being pure was thrown out the window no thanks to Kylo. 

When his groomsmen were busy getting some other pieces for his outfit, Armitage slipped out of his chambers and went across the hallway to your room and snuck in. He saw that you had just got your wedding dress on and one of your ladies in waiting were in the middle of getting some of the buttons done. One of your ladies yelped at the sight of the Prince but he hushed them to prevent any kind of panic. 

Armitage reached forward and moved your lady out of the way so that he could be the one to finish dressing you; his fingers slowly moving the button to secure it through the buttonhole. “Sabine? What’s wrong?” you had asked, sensing that something had changed.

“Sabine had to grab something, I’m taking over for her,”

You turned and saw Armitage there smiling up at you, your eyebrows rose, “You aren’t supposed to be in here!” you exclaimed.

He chuckled and placed his hands underneath your arms to slowly lift you down from the stool. “You know I’m not one for those traditions, y/n. I just … couldn’t wait to see you. I want to relish these small moments we have alone before we don’t have them anymore,” he said as he held you close.

There was a small moment where you wanted to fight it, but it had gone just as soon as it came. Armitage pulled away slightly so he could look at your [dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2F04%2F98%2Ff5%2F0498f51ef3a5f694a99854c68bc8152c.jpg&t=Yzc3MTZmMWQxNmE2YTk3YmJiODhhZTcxN2E3MzliYWMyMzUzM2JmZCxQZmJ1T3JXUA%3D%3D&b=t%3AAwZLBPYjTM5DrK8qO8GV0g&p=https%3A%2F%2Famadwomanrambles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F614719346128912384%2Fchapter-seventeen-an-its-the-wedding-day-but&m=1); white silk with gold embroidery on the bodice with a sash around your waist with white chiffon draping from your sleeves. Your hair was in multiple braids to make a halo on the back of your head with loose strands put into tiny curls. “You look like a Goddess…”

You blushed like mad, smiling wider. “You have to leave, if my father sees you in here we won’t hear the end of it,” you chuckled.

Armitage rolled his eyes playfully before taking your hands and kissing the top of your knuckles, “Not too long now, my Love. And we can finally be married,” he said before rushing for the door.

You brought your hands to your chest as you watched him leave, your smile still plastered on your face. It was hard to believe that the time had come already for you to be married, but to be honest you couldn’t wait any longer.


	18. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Armitage are finally wed

After Armitage left your chambers your father entered some time after to collect you and take you to the Great Hall. Words were exchanged and tears were shed and it wasn’t even time for the ceremony yet. Your father found it hard to believe that his little girl was going to be married and to be a Queen, and to be far away from him. You reassured him that you would visit when you could, hopefully with your children. 

That thought made your father cry even more. You smiled and brought out your handkerchief to wipe his tears and kissed his cheek.

The sound of the court strings announced your arrival, and the entire hall stood to their feet to watch you enter. It felt like you were travelling across a large field from the way the altar was so far away from where you stood. Did your father invite all of the neighboring Kingdoms???

You smiled forward as you saw Armitage at the end of the aisle waiting for you, smiling like mad even though he had already seen you in your wedding dress. He was on the verge of crying, you could tell, but he was trying to keep his composure for the rest of the company. 

Once you had gotten to the altar, your father kissed your cheek and gave you to Armitage to stand before the priest. With your hand clasped with Hux’s, the priest wrapped the hands with a ribbon.

“We stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife: one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever. Let it be known that Prince Armitage and Princess y/n are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder,”

You turned to face Armitage, smiling, “I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days.”

He gave your hand a little squeeze as he continued to smile as well, “I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days,”

The priest removed the ribbon binding the two and motioned Armitage to continue; for a moment he had been lost in your eyes to remember what to say next. “With this kiss, I pledge my love,”

You took a step forward to help close the gap as you both leaned in to kiss. It was soft and warm as Armitage wrapped his arms around your frame to bring you closer to him, deepening the kiss.

The entire hall erupted in applause and cheers, but the bride and groom could not hear them. Being in each other’s embrace officially as man and wife was all they needed in this very moment.


	19. The Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage gets to love you the way he's been wanting to in so long

The evening was filled with celebration and drink; some more than others. You didn’t want to drink too much otherwise you would have gone to bed earlier than expected. Armitage had a decent amount of mead throughout the night, but you could tell that he could hold his liquor due to his controlled demeanor. After a few hours of dancing and conversing with the guests it was time for the bedding ceremony, but the ceremony wouldn’t go through.

Armitage had spoken with the council a week before the wedding stating that the bedding ceremony didn’t need to be public. There was no point in proving that the act had been done since y/n was raped, and it took some convincing to get them to agree. 

He took hold of your hand and rested his other hand at the base of your back as he guided you through the hallway to their new shared chamber. You felt butterflies in your stomach as you took in the sight of the room, nervous about what was going to happen next. Armitage was nervous as well, but he was cautious; the last thing he wanted to ever do was hurt you.

You stood in front of your husband, your hands resting on his chest. “Are you sure about this, y/n? The only thing I want more than you, is to do right by you,” he asked, his thumb lightly stroking your cheek. “I haven’t been this sure about anything in my entire life,” you smiled, “You couldn’t hurt me, Armitage. Not how he did. You have such a gentle touch,”

Armitage smiled before leaning in to give you a deep kiss, leaning in to close the gap between them. His lips were soft and hungry, wanting more and more of you with each breath. You inhaled deeply, your fingers lightly tugged at the ties of his tunic. You wanted this more than anything, and you wanted him. He broke the kiss to spin you around, his fingers working to undo the buttons of your dress as he went to kiss down your neck.

A small moan escaped your lips as you leaned back, your head resting on his shoulder. It was surprising how fast Armitage was able to undress you, the buttons quickly becoming undone and the dress pooling at your feet. The air had brought a slight chill on your skin, giving you goosebumps. You walked up to the bed and lay yourself on the bedding, waiting for Armitage to follow. He took that time to take off his tunic and his pants; your e/c orbs taking in his naked form for the first time.

He was pale and lightly covered in freckles; it was rather attractive in your eyes. There was a hint of muscle on his thin form from the many years of sword fighting and archery, and then there was his cock. You honestly didn’t think about what his cock looked like before this, but his size was getting you more excited. Biting your lower lip, you opened your legs slowly as you watched him approach you. 

You looked like a Goddess as you lay on the bed naked before him. The time he had spent with you had built up so much desire that it was beginning to explode. Armitage wanted nothing more than to ravage you right then and there; but he knew that he had to take it slow. His lips found yours once more as his hand went to caress down your body until he reached your nub. Two fingers rubbed across your clit, rendering a gasp from you. It was an entirely new feeling, his fingers working to build up your orgasm.

Another moan escaped your lips, your legs feeling like they were becoming jelly. You brought a hand to run through his ginger locks, lightly tugging to deepen the kiss. Armitage responded with his fingers rubbing your clit faster, working hard to make you cum. It was an amazing feeling as you felt a wave wash over you, your body going limp as you let out a cry. His cock twitched at the sound, precum covering the tip. He ached for you and wanted to feel you deep.

Armitage looked down at you with his seafoam orbs, “Are you sure?”

After all of this, he was still so cautious.

And you loved him for it.

You gave a smile and nodded, allowing him to continue. He positioned himself at your entrance and slowly pushed in, making you wince. Immediately stopping, Armitage looked over you to see if he had hurt you at all. You took hold of his hair again and shook your head, “Don’t … stop …” you said before kissing him once more. It was all he needed to allow him to push in the rest of his cock into your pussy, groaning low. Giving a small moment for him to adjust to you, Armitage then began to move his hips in slow thrusts. 

You were in pure bliss as you moaned and gasped between each thrust, tugging his hair harder and harder. There was no pain as he went at a steady pace, feeling his entire length with each thrust. You could feel your orgasm building again as your walls started to tighten around him; Armitage letting out another groan and going faster. Throwing your head back you cried out his name as you came, Armitage following not long after. 

Bodies lay limp on one another, beads of sweat covering their naked form. This was the first time you had ever felt what making love is, and it was a wonderful feeling. Armitage’s touch, his devotion and his love for you were expressed in that moment as your bodies melded into one. You had closed your eyes for a moment as you tried to catch your breath, opening them to see that Armitage had already drifted off to sleep next to you. You gingerly moved the few strands of hair that were in his face and kissed his forehead before closing your eyes again to drift off to sleep.

You were one.


	20. Leaving Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It'll be the first time you leave your home for a long time, but you will be okay with Armitage by your side.

Armitage couldn’t remember the last time he had slept so well. He shifted slightly to open his eyes to see you still next to him sleeping, the morning rays caressing your skin. From what he could recollect, there had been more than one time that he had taken you that night even though he had passed out after the first time. In the middle of the night you had woken him up, wanting his cock and he was more than happy to oblige. 

It was a side of each other that you were beginning to explore, finding pleasure in what you were first introduced to in pain. The way he held you was the complete opposite of Kylo Ren’s, and you felt safe in his arms. You wanted Armitage in every possible way and he wanted you too; it was a wonderful feeling. Even if you couldn’t truly feel healed, you were comfortable enough to let your new husband take you.

A small moan broke his trance, looking down to see you shift to look his way. He smiled, “Good morning, beautiful,” he said before leaning over and kissing your cheek.

You smiled back, bringing the sheet closer to your chest. You were content, and you didn’t want to get out of bed. But you knew that today was an important day … the day you leave for your new home. It was difficult to understand why everything had to be rushed right after the wedding; to bring the newlyweds back to Arkanis immediately after they got married. Was it because that something was going to happen to King Brendol, or because they just wanted to take you away once the union solidified the union of the two kingdoms.

King Brendol just wanted to make the marriage solidified so that Arkanis could have more military support, but the whole situation with the Warlocks pushed the date further back than he would have liked. So once he got the military, there was no need to keep Armitage and you in Chandrila any longer. 

After lying in bed for a few more moments, you had to get up and get ready to leave. Armitage helped you get dressed in your riding outfit. He could tell that you weren’t ready to leave your home and he felt for her. “I know how difficult this can be for you, my love. I promise we will visit when we can, and I won’t stop you from visiting whenever you need to just be with your family,” he said with a small nod, his hand caressing your cheek.

You smiled, “I appreciate that. I wouldn’t want to be away from them for so long,”

“Of course,” Armitage said before leaning in and kissing you softly. 

Once you were both ready, you made your way to the courtyard where the servants had already packed all of your belongings and were loading it onto a wagon. Your family had waited for you to arrive before giving you hugs and saying their goodbyes. Tears were shed, laughter exchanged; these were some of the final moments for some time until you could see them again. It saddened you.

You turned from your family to see that the travelling party was ready to leave; but you weren’t. Turning back to your father you went into his arms and started crying, “I don’t want to go yet, papa. I’m not ready to be away from everyone,”

King Stephyn smiled and patted the back of your head, “It was going to happen eventually, my sweetling. You can’t be a Queen and not be in the Kingdom you reign for the rest of your life. You will survive,”

After wiping your tears, you hugged your father one more time before going to the carriage where Armitage was waiting for you. “Are you ready?” he smiled, holding the door to the carriage for help inside.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,”


	21. Arkanis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are finally at your new home, but the welcome is far from warm.

The journey to Arkanis was long and uncomfortable and you had made an attempt to pass the time by reading, but the uneven road made it impossible to enjoy. So instead of reading you spent your time looking out the window of the carriage viewing the landscape. After some time you fell asleep, your head resting on Hux’s shoulder. He smiled, kissing your forehead before falling asleep himself. 

Armitage had been worried that there would be trouble on the road but luckily they had arrived at Arkanis without issue. He caressed your cheek to wake you up, signaling you that they had gotten to your new home. You smiled up at him and kissed him softly before looking out the window to see the lower town. 

To be honest, your heart sank at the sight of it.

You were used to life in Chandrila where even the villagers in the lower town were still happy even though they didn’t have a lot. But what you saw here was the people suffering and it was opening your eyes to the way that King Brendol ruled his Kingdom.

“I know what you’re going to say … Arkanis is dismal,” Armitage said, taking hold of your hand.

“No … no, I couldn’t say that,” you shook your head, “But your father is okay with treating his people this way? He can’t rule a Kingdom if there is no one left to rule,”

He sighed, “He has been working on this marriage for so long, he’s wanted the military to support his agenda. That meant more taxes, and they’re suffering because of it,”

You frowned; you didn’t like this. 

“You will be a better King than your father, Armitage. I know you will be. Now that Arkanis is my new home, I can’t bear to see my people in these conditions,”

He knew that things had to change. But with his father and stepmother on the throne, it wasn’t going to happen until they were gone. He didn’t want to see his people suffer, and knowing that you didn’t want that either gave him comfort.

Armitage gave a nod, bringing your hand to his lips and kissed your knuckles, “I know I’ll be a great King with you by my side, My Queen … The Queen of my heart,”

_Queen of my heart_ … it sounded so lovely coming from his lips. 

As he leaned in for a kiss it was interrupted when the carriage came to an abrupt stop. Annoyed, Armitage looked out the window to see that they had stopped at the steps leading to the castle. You could see Queen Maratelle waiting at the top of the steps and you feel your heart beat faster. You wanted to make a good first impression; to show that you were prepared to be Queen.

You smiled as you approached the Queen, “Your majesty, I–”

“ _So you’re the whore_ …”


	22. Queen of Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Maratelle isn't taking to you kindly, but you know exactly what to give her.

Queen Maratelle had a heart of stone, or at least Armitage believed she did. Ever since he was introduced to her as a child she had only treated him with disdain. She had made it her goal to make his life a never ending struggle, and the way she had greeted you made it known to him that she wasn’t going to be kind to you either. 

This wasn’t going to make anything better.

You stopped in your tracks when you heard that horrible word said at you, and before you could say anything Armitage spoke up, “My wife isn’t a whore, and it would be a good idea to keep your mouth shut on the matter,” 

Maratelle scoffed, “I’m just stating facts, you little bastard. From what I heard, she willingly spread her legs for that Warlock to take her,” she gave a smirk. She loved to remind Armitage that he was illegitimate; she believed it brought her some power over him. And yet, she never produced a living heir.

Jaw clenched, you attempted to remain silent as the woman before her continued to berate you but you couldn’t hold it any longer. “Not like you care, your Majesty, but it wasn’t willingly. And I would like to offer some advice … do not judge my story by the chapter you walked in on. So I suggest you remain silent before you pass judgment on me,”

And with that, you picked up your skirts and walked past Queen Maratelle to enter the castle. Armitage smirked as he saw the Queen’s face change to disgust, “I would take her advice if I we you,” he said with a shrug before walking into the castle himself.

Maratelle glared at the couple as they passed her, her fingers gripping at her skirts in anger. She had to tell Brendol; if there was anyone that would listen to her complaints, it would be him. 

Armitage guided you through the halls of the castle to bring you to your shared chambers, the servants following with their belongings. It was a little smaller than your chambers, but it was comfortable. You walked out to the balcony to see the view of the lower town, your arms wrapped around your body.

The atmosphere of Arkanis made you feel uneasy. It was a completely different feeling to how Chandrila was and that was not what you had expected. You wanted to change the state of the Kingdom, but you didn’t have that power just yet. It was going to take time, and you were determined to make it work.

You felt arms wrap around your waist and you smiled, leaning into the embrace. Armitage kissed the top of your head, “So … that is your infamous Stepmother,” you sighed.

He chuckled a little, “Yeah, I’ve had to deal with that bitch my whole life. I’m sorry she’s treating you the same way she’s treated me,” he said, resting his chin on your head.

Closing your eyes, you allowed him to rock you back and forth for some time. It was the only warmth you got since you entered the Kingdom, and in a way you didn’t mind. You didn’t expect a warm welcome, and that was okay. 

It was a challenge you were willing to take on.


	23. Lady-in-Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Queen Maratelle's behest, you have a Lady-in-Waiting of her choosing. But she's not what you expect.

The first month in Arkanis was rough for you as you adjusted to the drastic change. You wrote to your family when you could, explaining how life was and how you missed them. They wrote back with the reassurance that things will get better with time, and you really wanted to believe them. Queen Maratelle’s cold eyes watched you like a hawk in an attempt to find a reason to complain about you, but you had nothing to give her. You weren’t going to give her the upper hand.

Armitage had been busy with overseeing the disbursement of the newly acquired military, so he wasn’t with you for most of the day. As for you, the only thing that you could really do was explore the castle and get acquainted with your new home. 

Even with the castle being well-lit, you still felt cold. It could be from the cold company around you or something else. Nevertheless, if you couldn’t find a friend then your life in Arkanis was going to be a difficult one. 

You heard a knock at your door as you sat at your vanity, brushing your hair. Curious, you stood up and opened the door to see a woman a few years younger than you standing there. They curtsied, “My Lady, a pleasure to meet you. I am Lady Lusica Stynnix, Queen Maratelle has selected me to be your Lady-in-Waiting,”

An eyebrow raised; was she picked to spy on her when Maratelle’s not in the room? Was she sent to attempt to unearth some ghastly plot to overthrow King Brendol? It was rather petty if that was the case, but you buried the thought in the back of your mind. 

“How thoughtful of Her Majesty to do that for me, I appreciate it,” you said with a smile, as you stepped to the side to grant access into your quarters. The young woman bowed her head and entered, closing the door behind her. 

Taking a seat back at your vanity, you faced your new handmaid, “So, why don’t you tell me a little about you,”

Lusica held her hands in front of her, “I am a native to Arkanis, daughter of one of the nobles here. My father is King Brendol’s advisor, and my mother is one of Queen Maratelle’s friends,”

“Really? I didn’t expect the Queen to have many … friends,” you said, rolling your eyes.

“Many people think that the Queen is terrible, and the ones that she keeps around her are the only ones she tolerates. The people do not love her,” Lusica shook her head.

You looked at yourself in the mirror and thought for a moment if the people of Arkanis would love you. Would the people be indifferent? Would they even care? Things were just not as easy as it was back in Chandrila.

“It’s obvious that the Queen doesn’t like me, she doesn’t even like the Prince,” you shook your head, “I’m in a place that’s entirely new to me, and I’ve never felt so alone in my whole life. All I’m asking is for a friend to help me with all this,”

The young woman gave a small smile and a nod, “I would like that very much, Your Highness,”


	24. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He comes back, only in your nightmares.

Hands caressed your naked frame as you lay in bed, warm lips kissing down from your navel. You smile, letting out a soft moan. The only source of light came from the moonlight that shone through the windows, so you could only see the silhouette of the figure that was pleasuring you.

A tongue began to swirl at your clit, making you writhe and moan some more. Your climax was building up, but all you could feel was something sharp. Wincing, you looked down and attempted to tell the figure to stop, but it wasn't registering to them. Their fingers dug into your sides, nails digging into your flesh.

"Armitage...please, stop … you're hurting me," you cried out.

The name caused the figure to look up at you sharply, but you weren't looking at your husband. Moonlight caressed the wavy, ebony hair of the Warlock Kylo Ren. 

"No...this can't be real...you're just a dream,"

Kylo licked his lips as his massive figure crawled above you, his erection evident. "You can't resist it, can you? Just give in," he whispered as his plump lips hovered over your ear, "You're my slut, Princess. And don't you forget it,"

You let out a cry as Kylo entered you, his hands pinning you down onto the bed. 

In the back of your mind you could hear Armitage calling out your name, but it was getting drowned out by Kylo's animalistic groaning with each thrust. Tears streamed down your face as you cried out, wanting this nightmare to stop.

-~-~-~-

The last thing Armitage remembered was falling asleep next to you, his arm wrapped around your waist. Without thinking, his hand had snaked down to lift up your nightgown and begin rubbing at your clit.

Your soft moan gave him permission to continue, inserting two fingers to slowly pump into your wet heat. 

But he stopped when he heard a whimper, taking his hand out of the covers. He called out your name softly in an attempt to wake you up, but you were in such a deep sleep that you couldn't wake. This was scaring him, and he didn't know what to do.

Armitage saw that you were crying and he started to panic: he didn't like to see you in any kind of distress. Taking hold of your shoulders, he shook you lightly and called your name again until he saw your eyes shoot open. He pulled you into his embrace,

"My Darling … what happened?" He cooed as he rocked you back and forth.

You held onto his arm as you cried, "It was horrible … he was back, in my dream … and he, oh God," 

There was no other explanation needed as Armitage kissed your forehead, a tear falling on his cheek. He wanted to protect you from anything that could bring you harm, but this was out of his control. Kylo Ren invaded your dreams long after his death and there was nothing he could do to stop him. 

How long would this ensue? Would they not be able to be intimate after this? Curse that Warlock, may he rot in hell for his crimes. 

"You don't need to explain, my love. I'm here for you," Armitage cooed, kissing the top of your head as he continued to rock you back and forth. He had to speak with the Court Physician in the morning about creating a sleeping draught for you, and hopefully it would help with the nightmares. 

But for now, he was going to stay with you until you fell asleep.


	25. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendol demands that Armitage joins him on the hunt, but he would rather spend the day with you.

The next few nights weren't any better, and it was disheartening to Armitage. He wanted to take the pain away, to see you smile again. If there was a way for him to kill Kylo in your dreams he would find it, but he knew that wasn't possible. 

The sleeping draught created by the court physician helped slightly, making your nightmares not as intense as before. Armitage would hold you close until you fell asleep, kissing your hair and caressing your arms until sleep took him as well. 

He had cancelled all plans he had for the next few days so he could be there by your side, which annoyed King Brendol. The King believed his son was soft for allowing his wife to control what he had to do throughout the day. 

"ARMITAGE? YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW YOU INSOLENT WRETCH," Brendol yelled, banging on the door to your chambers.

The sound echoed in your ears and you covered them in an attempt to make it all go away. It wasn't helping with your current fragile state. Armitage kissed your forehead before getting to his feet, nervousness taking over him while the anger still remained hidden.

Things had to change in Arkanis, and it had to start at the very top.

Armitage opened the door slowly to face his father, eyebrows furrowed, "What is it you need, Your Majesty? I'm preoccupied tending to my wife, as you can see," he said as he opened the door a little more to show you in bed with the covers to your chest.

"You are supposed to accompany me for the hunt, Armitage. And that's the King's orders," Brendol sneered, "The whinings of your wife can hold until you get back,"

The Prince pursed his lips, "I would prefer it if you didn't speak of my wife in such a manner, Your Majesty," he said, jaw clenched, "And actually, I would rather be by her side anyway. I will not join you in the hunt,"

And with that, Armitage slammed the door in his father's face. There was no doubt that this move made the King even more furious, but he didn't care. Years of abuse from his parents was going to stop from now on, especially now that you were in his life. 

-~-~-~-

The entire day was spent with Armitage waiting on you hand and foot; you had dismissed your handmaid for the day and she was entirely grateful for it. 

Sitting at your vanity, you closed your eyes as Armitage slowly brushed your hair. He leaned down and kissed the nape of your neck, making you moan softly. You loved the small loving gestures he would give you.

Smiling up at him, you watched as he leaned in again to kiss you; but it was interrupted when a guard burst through into your chambers. You quickly wrapped your robe around your body when Armitage spoke out, "How dare you burst in to our quarters without our permission?"

"I'm sorry, your highnesses...but something has happened to the King,"


	26. Long Live the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendol gets what he deserves

The guard had informed you that the King had gotten injured by the animal he was hunting and it had gotten infected by the time they got back to the castle. Armitage believed karma was behind his father’s ultimate demise, and he had wished he was there to witness it.

“The Physician is assessing His Majesty right now,” the guard said, “The odds are not with the King, however,”

Armitage gave a nod and dismissed them, closing the door as they left. He looked up at you emotionless, “I might actually get my wish sooner than I thought,”

You changed into something more presentable and you both went to the King’s Chamber where the Court Physician had just finished with his assessment. “It seems the infection is poison. The animal they were hunting had poisonous fangs. All we can do now is keep him comfortable, but we have only hours at most,”

You couldn’t believe it; no one could have possibly thought that a hunting wound could take a King’s life. Looking up at your husband, you saw that Armitage was taking a moment to process the information. 

That meant that when the King died … he would be the new King. And you would be the new Queen. Were you even ready for taking on an entire Kingdom? The answer didn’t matter, because you were going to have to do it anyway regardless if you were ready or not. 

Queen Maratelle entered the King’s Chamber first, her face solemn. That was the first time you had seen her with a face other than disgust, and it was surprising. “You don’t have to come in with me if you don’t want to, darling,” Armitage said, giving you a small smile.

You gave a small nod, “Alright, my love. I just know that the Queen will have something snide to tell me if I did go inside, and I don’t want to have to deal with that today,”

He took your hand and kissed the top of your knuckles, “I’ll see you back in the room,” he said before entering the King’s Chamber, disappearing behind the door.

Playing with a loose strand from your dress, you made your way back to your chamber. Your head was full of thoughts and it was difficult to get them out. Biting your lower lip, you opened your door and fell onto the bed allowing sleep to take you. 

-~-~-~-

You were awoken to the sound of your name; opening your eyes, you saw Armitage smiling down at you. “How is he?”

Armitage lay beside you on the bed, “It’s like he’s denying that he got himself hurt. Stubborn man, always has been. The Queen isn’t going to leave his side, he’s probably the only one that will really listen to her. After this, she may not stay in Arkanis,”

A smile tugged at the corner of your lips; it was starting to sound like things were going to get better. You took his hand in yours, fingers intertwining, “Well … that’s one thing to look forward to,”

He smiled, “Things are slowly coming together,”


	27. Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a day of celebration for the new King and Queen of Arkanis, but Armitage has other plans.

Having a throne of your own was a different feeling. It was like a new kind of power was bestowed on you and you weren't entirely sure how to come about it. But here you were.

Queen.

The new Queen of Arkanis.

The small council took no time to crown the next rulers of the Kingdom when Brendol drew his last breath. It was as if they were waiting for this moment to crown Armitage, and you had similar thoughts.

The old Queen Maratelle had already left the Kingdom to retreat to her home back to who knows where; you didn't much care anyway since she had treated you and Armitage like dirt. Good riddance to the bitch, really. 

You could feel the weight of the crown bringing a slight strain on your shoulders; it was an uncomfortable feeling, and hopefully soon you could take it off and enjoy the rest of the day with a much lighter crown or just no crown at all. 

A hand reached for yours, giving a firm squeeze. Looking over, you saw Armitage there smiling at you with glossy eyes. It was the happiest you had seen him since your wedding, and you felt the same way. 

The priest beside them said a prayer, blessing the new sovereigns before the nobles and the common folk that watched from outside the castle. Once he was done the Knights chanted "God Bless the King! God Bless the Queen!" And the rest of the attendees followed suit.

The chanting echoed throughout the castle and out to the village, making you start to blush like mad from the large reception. Armitage couldn't help but smile wider at your reaction, bringing you hand to his lips and planting small kisses on your knuckle. His kisses made your heart flutter, you smiled back at him before standing up to view the attendees.

-~-~-~-

The coronation dinner reception was much smaller than the one at the ceremony, and you were happy about that. It meant you were able to speak with the nobles in a more intimate setting without the stress of keeping it extremely formal.

You had hoped that your parents could come to see the coronation, but instead they had sent an ambassador and a few Knights in their stead to represent the kingdom. You understood why, but it still hurt a little that they couldn't be there.

"And who would've thought I get to address you as 'Your Majesty' this time around,"

That voice was all too familiar, making you smirk as you looked down at your goblet. "Sir Dameron, I didn't think I would see you again," you said as you brought a hand out for him.

Armitage watched from the corner of his eye as Poe took your hand and kissed it softly. "When your father the King asked for someone to come to your coronation, I couldn't resist," he said with a flirty smile.

As much as he would have liked to stop the knight from his shameless flirting, he had been preoccupied speaking with the Captain of his Kingsguard to do anything. After all, Armitage had faith in you to know when to back out when the other man was going to get handsy. 

Poe had invited you for a dance and you obliged, getting up from your seat to let him guide you to the dance floor. A joyful jig had started from the band and the dancers began a Carole, forming a circle and then breaking off to their respective couples.

Armitage continued to listen to the Captain as his eyes remained glued on you; no longer jealous at the Knight that held your favour at the present time, but more at the dress that hugged at your curves and how much he wished to ravage you later that night. 

He imagined his hands running through your hair as his lips found your nipple, sucking at it softly. He could feel his bulge growing in his pants at the thought, crossing his legs in the attempt to hide it. 

As King, he would allow this Knight to entertain you until the festivities ended. But when it was time for bed, then the King would be able to please his Queen.


	28. Everyday Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get accustomed to your new daily routine as Queen.

The night of the coronation Armitage had a spur of energy that drove the both of you into utter bliss. The entire time he saw you dancing, he couldn't help but imagine all the things he could be doing to you now instead of celebrating with everyone else. He had nearly torn you out of Poe's arms to take you away and ravage you.

The sun began to shine through the window into your chambers, waking Armitage slowly. He squinted, his first sight being your bare back and then your face in the pillows. Smiling, Armitage brushed some hair out of your face and kissed your cheek.

You stirred slightly, the sunlight making you shut your eyes tight, "Mmm, can you turn the sun off, 'Tidge?" 

He chuckled as he ran his fingers down your back, making you shiver, "I am King, but I cannot control the sun my love," he said before kissing you passionately. 

Giggling, you kissed him back and shifted closer to him as you felt his skin press against yours. "What are you doing?" Armitage moaned softly. "I am delaying your small council meeting," you smirked, feeling his erection growing.

"You are a minx," he smirked as he pulled away, getting out of bed, "I will have to punish you for that later, Your Majesty," You laughed as you pulled the covers over yourself, Armitage going off to get dressed for his meeting.

Now being the Queen meant more responsibilities, and that meant not as much free time as before; but you didn't mind it since you didn't have to deal with Queen Maratelle. Your Handmaid remained by your side throughout the transition, becoming one of your closest friends in Arkanis. It was a relief to know that she wasn't a spy for Maratelle and you felt more comfortable to talk with her more. 

"Do you think you will be pregnant soon?" Lusica asked as she helped you put on your necklace. 

You looked into the mirror, "I know that if I am, they would want a boy. So that there would be an heir to the throne. And if I'm not … they probably would think I'm…"

"...Barren,"

That word didn't sound good coming out of Lusica's mouth, and to be honest it wouldn't sound any better when you say it. You hoped to the Gods that you weren't barren; you wanted to have children with Armitage more than anything. 

"You and the King are young, Your Majesty. There are many wonderful chances for you to be with child. May the Gods bless you both," Lusica smiled.

You smiled at your Handmaid before standing up and exiting your chambers, Lusica following not far behind. There had been many duties that had been explained to you, and most of them meant you had to be away from Armitage. You didn't want to be away from him, but you understood that you needed to actually get out into the Kingdom to bring change. 

Your entourage included your handmaid and a handful of guards; some of them from Chandrila at Armitage's request to make you feel more comfortable. The people greeted you happily as you walked past, the children poking their head past their parent's legs to sneak a peek at the new Queen.

One of the flower vendors presented a flower crown to you and you gracefully accepted it, allowing them to set it on top of your head. It was made of lovely wildflowers and roses that matched the colors of your dress. To be honest, you preferred the flower crown over your real one.

You spent the entire afternoon with the people in the lower town and you loved it. Getting to know their lives, what they loved to do, and how much they loved you and Armitage. It was a lovely feeling knowing that the people believed in you.

Once the sun began to set the Guards guided you back to the castle in time for dinner. Armitage smiled wide as he saw your crown, "It looks like you had a good day today. Your crown looks beautiful,"

Dinner was spent discussing your day to one another, learning more about the boring meetings with the small council. To be honest, you were glad you weren't a part of it.

"I'm glad you had a wonderful day, my love," Armitage smiled as you walked back into your chambers, "But … the fun has to stop here,"

Your eyebrows furrowed, "What? … Why?"

Shutting the door behind him, he turned to you with a devious look, "It's time for your punishment, Your Majesty,"


End file.
